Lord of the Sharks
by Luxurien
Summary: Itachi is a navigator aboard Columbus's ship setting sail for India! Unfortunately there is a storm and Itachi falls into the ocean - and Kisame, a shark demon and lord of the particular sea Itachi falls into, saves the navigator's life in order to use his knowledge to destroy the human race.
1. Man Overboard!

Lord of the Sharks - Chapter 1: Man Overboard!

Summary: Itachi is a navigator aboard Columbus's ship setting sail for India! Unfortunately there is a storm and Itachi falls into the ocean - and Kisame, a shark demon and lord of the particular sea Itachi falls into, saves the navigator's life in order to use his knowledge to destroy the human race.  
>-.-.-<p>

Those who knew Uchiha Itachi knew he mostly kept to himself. When sailing, he spent most of his time locked up in his cabin drawing maps or charting courses. If he wasn't the best there was at what he did, he probably would've been fired already.

He was distant from the crew, the captain and everyone else. Many got the impression that he was a loner, a weirdo, and the type who would probably try to kill them all one day because he was actually psychotic. Such rumors spread like wildfire, and he did nothing to stop them. He was too busy drawing maps and thinking about the unknown. It was 1492 and so much was left to explore in the world – Itachi wanted nothing more than to discover it all.

And that was the truth about Itachi - he was a curious man with an unrivaled thirst for knowledge. All he wanted to do was explore and see the world, that's why he signed up for Columbus's ship which he knew would sail out into the ocean, where he was hoping to see strange and wonderful things. More than anything else, he was a dreamer who dreamt of great things.

But he found an odd anomaly in his maps and was instantly drawn towards it. It was off the edge of their flat world - it was an area that had briefly been explored years prior. In some maps there was an island nearby, in others it was marked with a whirlpool. In some, nothing at all. Why did it interest Itachi today of all days? Because in order to avoid pirates they would actually pass by that area!

Itachi was very excited. He surprised everyone when he went on deck that day and began strolling around and humming as he stared out into the beautiful blue ocean waters, smelling the salty air. His dark features contrasted his pale skin and gleamed in the sunlight. His hair was like that of a crow's and his eyes were like the night sky. He had bags under his eyes from many a night spent researching, map making and reading but it only enhanced his already eye catching features, adding a spice of mystery to his appearance.

All around him the other sailors wondered if the sun had rose from the wrong side that day, whether the world was ending or whether pigs could fly. Yet, Itachi paid them no attention, focusing all of his energy on the possibility of discovery and adventure.

"There's a storm ahead!" A voice of a sailor from the crow's nest called.

_That must be the area!_ Itachi thought. It was true he had been expecting something to show up, but he wasn't expecting it to be here at this time of year.

"All hands on deck! Prepare for the storm!" Another voice that Itachi didn't recognize called. He really should've spent more time getting to know the sailors he worked with.

All around him the sailors were running around doing something or other. Itachi though, he wasn't too interested in them. He wanted to see what type of storm it could be this time of year, especially in this place. Would it be a normal storm of water and thunder? Would it be those legendary water cyclones that rose to the skies? Part of him wanted to climb to the crow's nest himself to see through the spyglass.

But Itachi wasn't particularly athletic. He probably could have been if he had continued it as a child - he was quite good when his parents had the control to force him to do those things. But he had long since quit for his true passion - knowledge. Therefore, the climb to the crow's nest was impractical.

"Don't just stand there! Make yourself useful!" A sailor yelled harshly to Itachi.

"How?"

"I don't know!"

Itachi shrugged. "I would get in your way if I tried to help."

The sailor grunted and got back to work. Itachi looked back out to sea. Now he could see the storm coming. The winds increased in speed and Itachi's long ponytail swirled past him, his hands instinctively went over his head as he pushed forward so he was closer to the storm.

_This is beautiful._ Itachi thought as the wind raged all around him. He spent most of his times indoors, so he didn't have much experience with storms or unusual weather.

The ship, the sailors, everything around him was unimportant. People may have been scattering around, yelling, screaming, throwing things around, but Itachi heard none of it. The clouds turned gray-black and rain poured down.

"ITACHI COME IN!" A voice shouted from the bowels of the deck, but Itachi didn't hear it. The voice was barely audible despite the man screaming at the top of his lungs.

Itachi walked further still, he wanted to see if he could see anything unique in this storm. His thirst for knowledge was stronger than his fear of death – no, death was a price he was more than willing to pay for more knowledge.

Itachi leaned over the edge of the ship as a huge wave washed over the deck, pulling Itachi along with it into the sea. Itachi panicked, but could not stay in control against the pull of the water. In a moment of clarity Itachi noted that the ship was at a distance now, miraculously pushed off a different direction - most of the sailors had gone inside to hide and would likely survive.

The next few moments were unclear. Itachi remembered having difficulty breathing - water was everywhere. He remembered seeing a strange shark like creature. He remembered thinking "I've never seen something like that before. At least I die seeing something new..." He remembered being held and moving at a fast speed. He couldn't remember anything after that. It all happened so quickly.

-.-.-

"Columbus! Sir!"

"What is it?" Christopher Columbus snapped.

"Our Navigator fell overboard!"

Columbus thought for a moment, then finally responded. "Navigator? Who needs that! We can find India on our own."

"Great thinking sir!"

Itachi came to in a cell. He was in a rock like enclave with a sole wooden door with a small window and iron bars. Itachi was lying on a cot and there was nothing else in the enclave. Nothing resembling a bathroom. No food or water. Surprisingly, Itachi felt in good health considering his last few memories were of drowning.

And a shark man.

_Why am I in a cell?_

A growing uncomfortable feeling in his stomach told Itachi he needed to use the bathroom, but there was no place to go.

_Ugh._

Itachi went over to the door and knocked. He jumped back when a pair of golden eyes surrounded by blue skin immediately looked in from the window.

"Whoa!" Itachi let out as he jumped back.

"What? Never seen a shark man before?" The eyes asked.

"Nope, never." Itachi responded calmly.

"Well..." The shark man was not expecting a calm response so soon. _This man recovers fast._ "What do you want?"

"Uhm... There is no bathroom."

"Aren't you going to ask why you're in there?"

"Sure, but there are more pressing matters right now."

The shark man grunted and opened the door. When he opened it, he actually did look like a shark. It was good he had warned Itachi ahead of time about what he was otherwise Itachi would probably have jumped again at his view.

The man was as blue as the deepest part of the sea itself with shark-like gills on his face and clammy, fishy skin. His eyes were circular beads that bore into Itachi's very soul and a large fin protruded from his back. His face stuck out slightly more shark like and his lower half was slightly more man-like. He wore clothes befitting a guard and held a long, pointed spear.

It was fascinating for Itachi, he probably could've observed the man all day.

"Follow me." The man said, in a bored voice. "And don't try anything or I'll eat you."

"Okay." Itachi had no doubt the man would actually eat him.

Itachi followed the man through the corridor and to a door.

"Through there. I'll be waiting here. Hurry it up."

Itachi nodded and went through the door.

Itachi came back out and the shark man was waiting for him.

"I'm surprised you haven't tried running yet."

"I don't want to run." Itachi hummed happily.

_Maybe I died and ended up in heaven. This is so much fun._

"Weirdo. Back to your cell until the king calls for you."

"Who is the king?"

"He is the mightiest warrior of the Sea and the God of the Waters and Storms. He is Hoshigaki Kisame."

"He sounds fascinating."

"He is definitely fearsome- wait what?"

"Tell me more."

The shark man, though taken aback at first, was more than happy to go on for hours about the history of the shark men and their great leader. Itachi spoke to him and somehow they were both conversing inside of Itachi's enclave. The shark man's name was Zambezi, he loved history and was actually writing a book. It surprised Itachi how human-like the man was.

"Having fun?" A snarky voice asked.

Zambezi jumped up. "Goblin!"

"The king requests the human's presence." The shark man named Goblin stated.

"Too bad, I was having fun." Zambezi said. "Looks like it's time for you to go, Itachi."

"You were actually talking to the human?"

"He's not so bad."

"The humans will kill us all."

"Not this one. Look at him! He couldn't swim to save his life, let alone kill us."

Goblin grunted, but didn't argue. Itachi listened to the exchange, interested in the conversation but not wanting to interfere.

_They're afraid of humans? I wonder why._

"Follow me, human." Goblin commanded, hitting his spear against the ground.

"Alright." Itachi agreed, walking towards the shark man.

"I'll come too, nothing better to do." Zambezi said.

Itachi sent a happy smile Zambezi's way and the three went back down the corridor, continuing further and further this time until they reached the exit.

Beautiful. No, that wasn't enough to describe the enchanting underwater city. It existed inside of a large bubble, Itachi could clearly see that there was water outside - they were literally under the ocean! They were so deep that if it weren't for the glow in the dark light fish floating around outside, it would be completely dark.

_Sunlight can't even penetrate this deep underwater! How fascinating!_

Itachi was amazed. The city existed in large domes and had many corral reefs and undersea growths surrounding it. The domes rose up through these long straw-like filaments with bumps across them. In addition, there were fish of all sorts all over. Most of them were shark men, but there were other types too, and Itachi swore he saw a mermaid.

"Stop gawking and come along." Goblin said, rolling his eyes at Itachi.

"Sorry... It's just this place is amazing!"

"It is, isn't it?" Zambezi was beaming, proud of his city and happy that his new friend enjoyed it.

Itachi followed them through a pathway - there were many road like pathways all over consisting of different materials and colors. They swayed with the gentle current running through the city, giving off a feeling of life and change with every motion.

"How do people know where to go if the roads keep changing?" Itachi asked.

"They take you were you want to go, they're alive." Zambezi explained.

"They actually know? Fascinating…"

"It's not that special." Goblin huffed, but it was clear he liked the fact that what to him was such a simple thing amazed Itachi.

"You see this every day, but it's my first time seeing such an amazing place." Itachi said with wonder, unable to keep his eyes off the world around him.

They continued their walk to what Itachi assumed was the "palace." It was dark and seemed out of place amongst the colorful city; large spikes protruded from the top and many large domes filled the gaps between them. It was black and navy blue in appearance, but had many odd creatures and plants placed in aesthetically pleasing ways around the outer walls.

_These people definitely know their architecture._

They passed through the palace entrance which consisted of large but thin black vines going off in different directions, maintaining a semi-circle shape across two spots in the ground. The palace gates swung open, while two sharkmen stood guard outside.

The moment the gates were opened, Itachi's entire world changed. Everything to him, was like it was at the time of the storm. Instantly, the rest of the world ceased to matter. All that mattered was the figure sitting at the throne.

_He is the mightiest warrior of the Sea and the God of the Waters and Storms. He is Hoshigaki Kisame._

He was so much more. He resembled the other shark men in his shark like characteristics: golden eyes, blue skin, gills below the eyes and sharp, pointed teeth. But he also had dark navy blue hair that was spiked up in such a _wild _way, his body was _built like a tank_, but more than anything else his presence _commanded attention_. He was a god - there was no doubt about it. The moment Itachi saw him, he knew he could believe it.

"So… You're the human I picked up earlier." Kisame Hoshigaki's silvery voice resonated in Itachi's ears. It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

Itachi walked forward, oblivious to the other mermen around them. In his world, there were only those two.

"Human?"

"Mmm. I'm Itachi." Itachi kept moving forward until he was within touching distance of the God.

"Itachi then? I'm surprised you're able to approach me so easily. Most cower in fear. I must say you are impressive."

"Me: impressive? You're the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on… You say you're a god and I believe you." Itachi fearlessly raised his hand to touch Kisame's shocked face.

Itachi didn't notice the strange looks he was getting all around. He didn't notice that Zambezi literally had his mouth gaping open and eye twitching.

Kisame laughed and grabbed Itachi's hand. "Hands to yourself."

Itachi pouted. "I don't want to."

"You are not normal."

"Neither are you."

"Tell you what… You agree I am a god… So why not join me?"

"Join you? In what?"

"Bringing about the extinction of a certain species."

"An extinction of which species?"

"Humans."

-.-.-

Thank you to elric0sis/HikariHaruno for editing this for me! Seriously, you've been a huge, huge help~


	2. Songs of Power

Lord of the Sharks - Chapter 2: Songs of Power

Itachi froze where he stood. "Why would I help you with that?" Itachi asked, his voice dangerously quiet, almost a whisper. His face switched from one of awe and amazement to one of cold, calculating impassiveness.

Itachi may have been a scholar but he liked humans. He was a human after all. He didn't want them all to die - or any race really. He couldn't play this off as a joke either - the man seemed serious, and this situation bizarre. Hopefully it was a silly dream. Unlikely, but it could be.

"That was a quick change of face." Kisame smirked as he watched the sudden change in Itachi.

"Only because that was a quick change in conversation. I have no qualms against forgetting this conversation and continuing our earlier one." Itachi responded smoothly. If these underwater citizens wanted to wage war on the humans it was their business, but he didn't want to be a part of it. Besides, how effective could it be? Humans lived on land and couldn't survive under the sea. These creatures couldn't survive on land. Then again... He was breathing and there was no water where he stood. Did that mean they could survive without water, on land? But those mermaids had been swimming. What a conundrum... Itachi made a mental note to ask about this first chance he got.

"You mean where you admire me?"

"..." Suddenly Itachi lost all interest in admiring the magnificent God before him. Okay, take that back. He did want to admire him, just not openly. Egotistical bastard. "You know what, I change my mind. I've lost interest."

"Humans are such fickle creatures." Kisame scoffed.

"Only after you threaten to destroy them completely." Itachi retorted, getting agitated. This was all fun and games, but he had the feeling it was time to call it quits. "Look, I want to leave, so how about letting me..."

"No. You were given the option to participate willingly. Now as soon as my interrogator is awake, I will take the information I need from you by force."

"What information? Are you going to torture me?" Itachi had the feeling this was getting out of hand and that he really had to get out.

"Torture? Such a human concept. We have better nterrogation methods."

Itachi did not want to learn these interrogation methods. "No thank you."

"You don't have a choice. Get him out of my sight, and take him to the interrogation room."

"What information could I possibly have that you want anyway?" Itachi asked as he was surrounded by mermen. They grabbed his arms from either side - Zambezi and Goblin.

"Hey!" Itachi yelled, but his words went to deaf ears, no one heard him. He was forcibly dragged into... a room not that far away actually.

"Sorry, Itachi." Zambezi looked at Itachi sympathetically as he let go of the crow.

"Sorry? What are you doing apologizing to a human?" Goblin asked, waving his spear.

"He's not that bad." Zambezi said defensively. "I'll stay here and guard him."

Goblin grumbled but nodded. "Fine. He can deal with Kimimaro... He should be here soon."

Zambezi nodded and Goblin left, but not before taking one last look at Itachi.

"You really should've just told the King what he wanted to know." Zambezi said with a sigh, turning his attention to Itachi. "We could've been on the same side."

"I don't understand why there are sides here." Itachi said turning his head slightly. "Besides who would agree to let their race be destroyed? I'm not even sure I'm awake right now."

"Well... I can see your point." Zambezi nodded and placed his spear against the wall. "Let's talk about nicer things until Kimimaro gets here."

"Who is Kimimaro?"

"He's our interrogator and most powerful warrior. He's a legendary bone fish, fish like him... They're born once in a lifetime."

"Bone fish?" Itachi asked curiously.

"Yes, bone fish. He is made partially of bones, you can see them all over his body and flesh, you'll know it's him right away... And he can regrow those bones quickly. They're his ultimate defense and his ultimate offense. To this day, no one has ever broken his bones."

"If no one has broken them how do you know they regrow quickly?" Itachi asked.

"Well you see... He trains on his own quite a bit against harsh rocks and cliffs. He's broken his own bones or ripped them out to prove his toughness."

"Why on earth anyone would want to rip their bones out to prove their toughness is beyond me."

"Well... You know he kind of reminds me of you. You'll see him soon."

And as if on cue, the door opened and Kimimaro swam inside, and Itachi noted that he was swimming in air. Around where his gills were, there was a bubbling of water. So then, was magic responsible for their ability to swim in dry places?

After noting this difference, Itachi finally saw Kimimaro as he was. He had dark white- gray flesh with bones jutting out all over, over his head several thinner bones stuck out towards his forehead from the back of his head, and moved in twirling motions.

He can move his bones!

His eyes were a bright green and his pupils white as snow. He had some green and silvery scales, but mostly he showed skin and bone. He was a large fish and somehow didn't seem to draw much attention to himself, despite being legendary. His presence was not strong like Kisame's was.

"He's the one?" Kimimaro asked Zambezi.

"Yup." Zambezi nodded and took a step away from Itachi, who took a step away from Kimimaro.

As soon as Itachi took that step away however, Kimimaro swam to him with an inhumane speed, Itachi didn't even have time to think when his arms were grabbed roughly and Kimimaro's face was in front of his own at an uncomfortably close distance. The bone hairs of Kimimaro's being we're practically touching Itachi.

"I..." Itachi's eyes widened as he could barely think, his eyes became entranced in Kimimaro's and a strange chanting sound filled Itachi's ears.

"Tell me about your military."

Blank.

"Tell me about the pollution in the oceans."

Blank.

"Tell me about how your society functions."

Random muddly thoughts. Schools. Schools. Schools. Libraries. Vague pictures of cars moving but nothing more.

"Tell me about government and who's in charge."

Blank.

"Anything useful to use against humans?" Kimimaro seemed almost desperate.

Blank.

Kimimaro shoved Itachi to the ground, who fell on his butt and winced, his world spinning. What just happened? Kimimaro asked these questions and he couldn't think, it was like he was in a trance... His mind had blanked and he could not focus. All that went through his mind were vague images... What was that? And now his head was hurting. Itachi groaned and gripped his head as the worst migraine he had ever experienced began to torrent down on him like a hammer and his vision blurred.

"He knows nothing." Kimimaro stated. "Even a child human should know something, but this man knows nothing."

"He seemed very knowledgeable to me..." Zambezi said with a frown. "Maybe he's found a way around your power?"

"Impossible." Kimimaro shook his head. "What happened is he has knowledge... If the wrong things. He has knowledge not of his own kind but of things that most would find uninteresting, such as how the world works. His mind is full of books, of physics, chemistry, biology, math... But nothing relating to his own kind."

"That does sound like him." Zambezi admitted.

"I will go report to the king." Kimimaro swam away and Zambezi turned to face Itachi. What now?

-.-.-

"What do you mean he knows nothing?" Kisame asked, biting down on a fish in the throne room.

"Just that. He has knowledge but not of his own kind."

"Yet he was so quick to protect them." Kisame sighed. "The gods pointed me towards him, he has a role to play in what is to come next... But what is that role? What purpose does he have? I must speak to him. Bring him to me tonight and he and I will have a feast in which I will question him thoroughly myself."

"Yes, my lord." Many mermen chanted simultaneously and bowed.

-.-.-

"Zambezi, what did you learn from the man?" Kisame asked as the guard reported to his King.

"He has an interest in us, in everything around him. I think we intrigue him."

"Did you tell him anything about us?"

"Yes, I answered his questions and he answered mine. He's nice." Zambezi responded truthfully. There was no need for lies among mermen, and lying to Kisame was a death wise.

"... And did you stop to consider that he was gathering information on us?" Kisame asked angrily, his voice booming. His subjects were beginning to annoy him. Just earlier today he had a run in with Gai, the freak of nature who couldn't remember his name.

Zambezi looked up in alarm. "You don't think... He was using me?" Zambezi looked down, his eyes large and shining and he thought of this betrayal. Was Itachi really using him?

"He might have been." Kisame sighed. "Stay away from him..."

-.-.-

Itachi didn't know what happened, but he didn't see Zambezi again for the rest of the day. Which was odd because Zambezi had promised to come back after reporting to the king. Itachi sighed and banged his head against the wall of the cave he was locked in - his head hurt like nothing has ever hurt before. He didn't know what Kimimaro did, but he seemed to have had his questions answered. Perhaps their interrogation methods involved mind reading, Itachi couldn't tell and he honestly didn't want to think about it.

Actually, he never wanted to think again. His mind felt like it was bleeding out of his head. Ugh.

-.-.-

It was hours before anyone came to Itachi's cell and he couldn't help but curl up and bite a piece of wood that was in his room. He bit that wood for hours to distract from the throbbing of his head.

"Prisoner!"

Itachi didn't even hear the merman, too caught up in his own pain.

"Prisoner, it's time to go to meet the king."

Again Itachi didn't notice.

The shark man, Goblin, murmured about useless humans and waltzed over to Itachi, stabbing his back with the point of his spear.

"OW!" Itachi jumped up at the pain, somewhat glad for it as it took away from the focus on his head. The wood that Itachi had been mercilessly chewing fell to the floor, leaving Itachi's lips splintered, and tiny wooden pieces were stuck in his teeth. His teeth hurt from constant chewing too. They might fall out, who knows.

"It's time to go." Goblin growled unsympathetically, and frowned at the disgusting human before him. Itachi's actions only further solidified that belief in his mind.

"Okay." Itachi shivered in the cold and followed Goblin out.

They walked through the mazelike caves until they were out in the city again, but this time Itachi was too distraught and in pain to notice it. Instead, he followed Goblin wordlessly as he gripped his head, trying his best not to tear his hair out.

Itachi barely noticed that they had stopped and were in what appeared to be a large dining room.

"Take a seat. You may leave, Goblin."

He refers to each of his subjects by name... Itachi made a mental note as he took in his surroundings and noticed the king sitting at the end of the table. There was only one other seat which was set for someone to eat and it was the one right next to his.

"Yes, my lord." Goblin bowed and left, taking one last glance at Itachi as he did so.

Am I eating with the king? The king has time for such things? Itachi wondered. The king seemed to know everyone on a personal basis and was even taking the time out to get to know a complete stranger. That or Itachi was going to stand there awkwardly while the king and someone else ate in front him. Not entirely unlikely.

"Sit." Kisame commanded to Itachi as soon as Goblin left, his eyes observing Itachi's every breath.

Itachi placed his hand on the first chair he saw, with plenty of distance between himself and Kisame. In a sense he was testing Kisame's reaction. It would be obvious Kisame wanted him to sit next to him, not randomly.

"Over here." Kisame said, not giving away emotion. Wow, this guy is an idiot.

Itachi stared at Kisame, but didn't move closer.

"What?" Kisame asked.

"I don't understand."

"Understand what?"

"Do you want me to eat with you?"

Kisame looked around the room. "See anyone else here?"

"No."

"Then yes."

"But why? You're a king, why do you take time out for random people?" Itachi moved towards the king. He felt a painful jab in his head as moved, but tried to ignore it, he might be able to get answers on his headache from the king.

"Well you aren't exactly random. Our diety led us to you, so you are important. Besides, Kings not having time for their people is such a human concept. I make time. If I did not know all of my people, how could I care for them?"

"Your logic is sound but some kings must rule over many people, it is hard to keep track of."

"Those kings are undeserving of their role. You must make time."

"There isn't always enough." Itachi insisted.

"Than they are chewing more than they can swallow." As he said this, the room opened and several mermaids swam in, bringing all kinds of delicacies and food. However, Itachi could not focus on them or the food - his mind was on Kisame and what felt like a hammer constantly shattering into his skull.

"Fair enough. What did your interrogator do to me?"

"He searched your mind."

I gathered as much. "My head hurts."

Kisame didn't blink - he couldn't, he had no eyelids. But if he was human, Itachi was sure this would be the point where he blinked.

Kisame raised his hand and reached for Itachi, who's eyes widened as he shuffled backwards. There was a strange chanting he could hear as the world seemed to spin. "S-stop." But Kisame didn't stop and his fingers grazed over Itachi's head. A moment later Itachi was brought back to life and looked around confused.

"What happened?"

"Does your head still hurt?"

"... No." Itachi touched his forehead where he could still feel the ghost of Kisame's fingers.

"Good. Now let's eat."

Itachi took this time to really take in what was around him now. The food looked to be various forms of fish, with corals, mosses and algae for a vegetarian option. Nothing was cooked.

"That... Looks appetizing." Itachi said, attempting to be polite. It actually looked anything but, however Itachi was just hungry enough to eat it.

"It's not what humans usually eat but you should be able to digest it." Kisame said as his sharp teeth ripped through a large fish.

"What did you do to me just now?"

"Music is where we get our power. I simply played a song of power and sent the power to you. It gave you strength to overcome the headache."

"Fascinating..." Itachi said as he watched Kisame eat ravenously. "You should show me how this power of yours works."

"Maybe I will." Kisame said through bites. "But humans can't do it even if they sing."

"I would still love to know more about it." Itachi's mind was whirring through the possibilities. How could this be true? Was it real? It had to be, his headache was gone and another fish just read his mind. Magic was real! Though everything he had experienced up until now was certainly magical, this confirmed it.

"You must be hungry." Kisame paused in his scarfing down of the fish before him. He had already gone through several plates of it.

"Oh... Right. I forgot to eat." Itachi reached over and plucked a corral from its plate.

"You're a vegetarian?"

"Yes." Itachi admitted.

Kisame observed the crow before returning to his own food. Who cared if the human was vegetarian?

"So tell me..." Kisame swallowed an entire lobster whole, Ino's teeth and mouth widening as he did so. "Why do you know so little about your own kind, yet defend them so strongly?"

"I don't want to see anyone get hurt for any reason. It's not that I don't know much... It's that I have other interests, and clearly my knowledge was not of interest to you."

"Clearly. You have a role to play here and I intend to figure out what it is. Until then, I will have you under constant observation."

"I refuse."

"You're not in a position to refuse." Kisame burped loudly patted his belly. "You're at my mercy in this town."

"I have conditions."

"What are your conditions?"

"You must be the one to observe me."

"Meaning what?"

"Let me stay by your side." Itachi argued. In truth, out of all the things Itachi had seen so far, Kisame was the most interesting. He wanted more time with him. It wasn't even all that bad, he was enjoying himself.

"What makes you think you can make demands?"

"You need me, you said so yourself. I think we can come to this mutual understanding."

Kisame didn't really seem to think about it. "Very well, I agree to your terms, human."

"My name is Itachi."

"Itachi."

-.-.-

A/N: Took way too long with this one didn't I? ;~; Just going through my files and trying to finish the files I started but never finished, or did partially.


End file.
